Wind deflectors are known in motor vehicles with sunroofs. Wind deflectors are arranged inside the vehicle with the sunroof in the closed state, and protrude at least partially over the vehicle roof with the sunroof in the open state. The wind deflector is here in its operating position, in which it deflects or diverts the airstream.
Known from DE 195 18 696 A1 is a wind deflector, in which a first strip of the wind deflector is moved upward, while a second strip is fixed in place on a roof opening. Situated between the two strips is a wind deflecting means, which is exposed to the airstream in the operating position.
In known wind deflectors, it has been proven disadvantageous that the lower, second strip is spaced apart from the edge of the sunroof in the operating position of the wind deflector, and that the wind deflecting means can sag when exposed to the airstream. The resultant gap leads to wind and humming noises, which are perceived as bothersome, in particular at high speeds.
Therefore it may be desirable to provide a wind deflector in which the wind and humming noises are reduced. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.